Know Your Maniacs
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: This is my Animaniacs version of Know Your Stars which is on All That on Nickolodeon.
1. Torchering Yakko

_know your maniacs, know your maniacs, know your maniacs._

Me: Yakko Warner, he has 18 stitches on his leg never told his siblings about it.

Yakko: Okkay, that is not true! 1. I tell my sibs everthing, and 2. I can get in trouble but I'm invisable!

Me: Yackko Warner, says he'd rather have Runt, a trash can, a pair of underwear, or an unwashed man as his brother more than Wakko.

Yakko: Okkay, I can tell you that is so not true. I mean, he may be an idiot but he's my brother, of course I love him. And those other suggestions were just sick.

Me: Yakko Warner, Dot told me that you think Rita is a hottie to you and you'de rather pick her than Hello Nurse.

Dot: I did not!

HN: This is an outrage!

Rita: Finally!

Me: Now you know, Yakko Warner.

Yakko: No they don't! You said nothing non-fiction about me! This is know your maniacs which means that there should be facts. Hey, I ain't done with you yet!


	2. Terrorizing Wakko

_know your maniacs, know your maniacs. know your maniacs._

Me: Wakko Warner, is a great grand son of Albert Einstein.

Wakko: No I'm not, even myself says that I'm a babbleing idiot!

Me: Wakko Warner, was dropped down a staircase when he was 5 months old and now his nickname is Boom, Boom, Boom!

Wakko: No I wasn't! And besides, they only do that in some countries but not America!

Me: Wakko Warner, likes pretty ponies, bars, and something so gross we can't talk about.

Wakko: What! What kind of person do you think I am!

Me: A dumb one.

Wakko: Now listen here, I'll hit you with a mallet so hard I swear!

Me: Ok if you can find me.

Wakko: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am not happy right now!


	3. Telling Off Dot

_know your maniacs, know your maniacs, know your maniacs._

Me: Dot Warner, when she is in her room or by herself, she wishes she was somebody else and tries to act out Juliet.

Dot: Exscuse me? I was here to be interviewed not insulted!

Me: Well, that's my job and didn't your brothers warn you?

Dot Warner, has a crush on the Grim Reaper.

Dot: What! I don't want to go near that skeleton! He'll kill me!

Me: Dot Warner, her real name is Mrs. Princess Shopalopadingdong.

Dot: No, no, no! My name is Dot and what you are telling these viewers is nothing. Nothing I say! NOTHING!

(Yakko and Wakko run in with an anvil and mallet)

Yakko: You're to young to be married!

Wakko: Yeah, where is this Mr. Prince Shopalopadingdong?

Me: hahahahaaaa!


	4. Rita

_know your maniacs, know your maniacs, know your maniacs._

Me: Rita, the reason no body wants her, is because she is covered with fleas and ticks under her fur.

Rita: Ok, that's not true. I am a stray that is why. And who wouldn't want me? I'm cute and adorable.

Me: yeah, whatever.

Rita, once made a burp so loud that that is what caused the twin towers to fall.

Rita: No, it was because of the airplane! And I don't burp...Wakko does.

Me: Rita, thinks she's better than Brittany Spears because she looks more sexy!

Rita: Oh, la, la thank you.


	5. Making Fun Of Minerva

_know your maniacs, know your maniacs, know your maniacs._

Me: Minerva Mink, has had several dates with Pinky.

Minerva: Eww. He is like so gross! And snotty.

Me: Minerva Mink,is a type of vegetable.

Minerva: I am no vegie! Like, I am a mink. A don't think there is a vegetable that starts with M.

Me: Minerva Mink, is so dumb and stupid, she has every toe nail she ever clipped and frightens small children.

Minerva Mink: Well, I'm more cool than you'll ever be and children admire me. Do you like here me? I swear I will sue you!

Me: Blah, blah, blah.


	6. Sappy Skippy

_know your maniacs, know your maniacs, know your maniacs._

Me: Skippy Squirel, was tied to a tree when he was 3 months old to be punched by old ladies 65+.

Skippy: No I wasn't. All types of girls think I'm cute. Young or old.

Me: Skippy Squirel, was once being pounded with rocks by angry beavers.

Skippy: That ain't true I tell you! I have three friends who are beavers. And what would I do to them!

Me: Skippy Squirel, is cute...but oly compared to dirt.

Skippy: Your mean! I'm going to tell Mr. Plotz and he'll have you straightened out.

Me: Ohhh, I'd like to see that happen.


	7. Fixing Problems

Me: It's fun messing with you guys!

Yakko: We gotta do something about this.

Minerva: Like what are we gonna do?

Me: Haha! Look at you making your silly cute little plans. Ha Ha!

Rita: We should find her than. It's the only way to stop this madness.

Dot: Yeah! But where is she.

(Yakko pulls out a map to of the studio they are in)

Yakko: She's in the narrator box.

Wakko: You mean where the narrators narrate the story?

Dot: Why do you think they call it that for than?

(everyone runs to the narrator box)

Skippy: We're here now let us in!

Me: I don't think so.

Dot: Why are you doing this?

Minerva: Like, yeah.

Me: Beccause it's funny.

(everybody frowns)

Yakko: No it's not.

Wakko: you hurt our feelings.

(everybody starts walking away)

Me: No wait, I didn't mean to. I was just ahh oww. Wahhhhh!

Dot: what happened are you ok?

Me: I fell off my chair and I hurt my back! Wah!

(Door to narrator box swings open and they find someone fimiliar on the floor next to the chair she fell of)

Everybody: Ezibella!

Me: Yeah, I know I was being a jerk but I want the spotlight for once.

Rita: than tell us and we'll take care of it.

Skippy: You didn't ave to make fun of us.

Yakko: Well, we forgive you.

(Yakko kisses Ezibella)

THE END

Or is it?

Boy: Mwahahahah


End file.
